


深入

by Kineet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kineet/pseuds/Kineet
Summary: 战损pwp；队詹





	深入

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：有捆绑，限制高潮

Steve在生气。

他走的很快，一下也没有回头，Bucky只能小心翼翼的跟在他的身后，委屈的吸了吸鼻子。肩膀的伤口还在隐隐作痛，绷带一圈一圈的捆在那，染上灰的绷带上还有渗出来的血迹。尽管早就不是第一次受伤了，Bucky还是疼的鼻子都皱起来了，那双湿漉漉的眼睛里又浸了点水光。他总是很怕痛，从小就是这样，对疼痛的忍耐力远远的低于其他男孩子。  
对不起，他想对Steve说这个，可又说不出口。凭什么他要道歉啊？战场上受伤总是在所难免的，Steve这么大的火，搞得倒像是他故意受伤的了。他也不想这样的，受伤很痛，Steve也会担心。  
所以Bucky只是抿紧嘴，什么也不说，只是闷头追着Steve的背影。

月光洒了下来，细密的落在森林里。Steve的影子拉的长长的，Bucky踩在他的影子上，不停的在心里诽谤他的队长。一颗心又忐忑极了，怯怯的跟着Steve放慢下来的脚步，两个人终于一前一后的到了营帐。  
其实他自己也知道，Steve为什么生气。

不久前，他们才结束一场战役。Bucky再一次的无视了Steve对他的警告，自顾自的冲锋在最前列。一颗子弹擦着他的脑门飞过，只差一毫米，Bucky哥哥就完蛋了。Steve一只手把他按在了地上，飞出去的盾牌解决了那位狙击手。他灼热的呼吸凑在Bucky的脸颊上，Bucky懵懂的抬起头，下巴蹭着Steve柔软的金发。他并没有意识到在那短暂的一秒里发生了多少事，自己的小命飞走了又被队长恶狠狠的给拽了回来，攥紧在手心里。

“Bucky！”战场来不及让Steve多说其他话了，但这声怒吼已经充分的向Bucky表明了他的队长此时此刻是有多么的生气。Bucky瑟缩了一下，几分钟前中弹了的那只胳膊还在火辣辣的疼，往下流血。就是因为这只受伤的胳膊，他分了心，没能注意到那个躲在土坡后面的狙击手。  
这没什么，Bucky想，枪弹无眼，Steve一会就能想通了。他显然的忘了，把此前才发生的事抛到脑后。他在之前的那场战斗中已经受过一次伤了，同样的，还在左胳膊。Steve非常恼火，一周都没有给他好脸色。

战斗结束后，咆哮突击队清点完人数物资后往回撤。Bucky和Steve还留着那，因为队长强硬的拉着他的男孩坐在石头上，为了给他包扎。所有人里只有他受了伤，意识到这一点后，Bucky噤声了。  
他安静的坐在那，眨着水润的眼睛看着他的队长拿出瓶瓶罐罐，几卷绷带。Steve一眼没看他，只是把他的胳膊抬起来，撕开被枪击那块部位的布料，先用棉签给他清理。

“Steve。”Bucky糯糯的开口，在脑袋里使劲想着想开启一个话题，不说话的Steve真的很可怕。  
“你怎么出来还随身带着这些啊？”我们不是有军医的吗？让他们来就好了。  
Steve没有理他，Bucky哥哥完全成了一道空气了。他闭上了嘴，转过头，脸颊涨的鼓鼓的。你不理我，我也不要找你说话了，Bucky愤愤不平的在心里想。  
但他还是认输了。

他们进了营账，吃完晚饭，Steve大步的走进他们的帐篷。

“嗨，Bucky，来跳舞吗？”Dugan对他招手，“明天就要启程回去了，他们今晚打算开一整晚的宴会。”  
“不了，我今天想早点睡。”Bucky尴尬的笑着拒绝了他，灰溜溜的跟着Steve一起进去了。

 

夏天的森林里有几只蟋蟀在草丛边唱歌，月光从帐篷的缝隙泄了进来，远处河流的流水声顺着风声飘了过来。篝火亮堂堂的燃在营地中央，男人们的谈笑声甚至可以传到这个最偏僻的角落里。  
Bucky借着极淡的月光看见了Steve坐在了床边，正在弯下腰去解军靴的绑带。

Steve在生气。  
Bucky沮丧的站在帐篷门口，犹豫着要不要干脆走了去找其他人凑合一晚算了，反正他们都在跳舞，而他只要一张床就够了，Steve肯定不想看见他了。

“Steve。”Bucky挪着脚跟，手心都是汗，“我想...我想...要不今晚我还是...”  
话音未落，他的身子就到了半空中，脑袋对着地面，被Steve一只手扛到了肩上。  
“什么？等等——”

Steve没有给他开口的机会，隔着军裤一巴掌狠狠的扇在了Bucky浑圆的屁股上。  
“Steve！”  
Bucky尖叫着去喊这个混蛋的名字，有点婴儿肥的脸在黑夜里涨的通红。  
但是Steve的巴掌还是照旧的落了下去，扇在他的臀部上，他没有用劲，看上去只是想给Bucky一个教训。  
“你这个混蛋！”Bucky奄奄的趴在他的肩头上，耳根都烧的通红。他蹬了蹬腿，没有受伤的那只胳膊环着Steve的脖子，整张发着烧的脸都埋进了Steve金色的头发里。  
“我要讨厌你了！”  
“你一点都记不住教训。”Steve冷静的说，一点也没理会Bucky的威胁，“不拿自己的身体当回事。”

Bucky原本膨胀的心立马焉了回去，Steve把他放了下来，Bucky坐在床上捂住了脸。该死的Steve有四倍的视力，他知道这家伙在夜晚里的视力跟猫似的，他才不想让对方看见自己红透了的脸。  
“那无法避免。”Bucky小的跟蚊子似的声音从手掌心后传来，“我们在战场上，很多事——”  
“你之前受过伤了。”Steve冷硬的声音让Bucky没能把话说完，“所有人，不只是我，大家都提醒你，让你在伤好前退后。可你不干，还傻乎乎的跑到最前面。”  
“那颗子弹飞过来的时候——Bucky，就只差一秒，如果不是我恰好抬头，你——”  
Bucky彻底没法子了，他使劲的仰着头，Steve痛惜的脸在他面前，他当然看不起对方脸上的表情，可无论怎么猜都知道会是这个。  
他站起身把Steve拽到了床上，他们一起倒在那张窄小的行军床上，铁质的床杆发出不堪重负的响声，但好歹，它还是撑住了。  
Bucky用力的揪住了Steve的衣领，胡乱的把嘴唇凑了上去，只吻到了Steve凉凉的鼻尖。  
“对不起。”他咕哝着把这句话说出来，眨巴着眼睛往后退，期待着他的队长能因为这难得的一次主动而原谅他。

“噢，Bucky。”  
Steve蓝到透彻的眼睛仿佛在夜间发亮，纤细的月光从这个角度折进他的瞳孔里，照出一小条白痕。  
Bucky狡黠的眼神当然没能逃过队长的四倍视力，他的眼睛立马暗了下去，喉咙里发出危险的咕噜声。而Bucky，还在洋洋自得，以为自己逃过了一劫。  
他从床上下去，径直走到了一旁放置行军物品的地方。

“Steve？”  
Steve显然是在找些什么，Bucky对接下来的事隐隐有了些不好的预感。在他意识到危险想要下床前，Steve拿着他要找的东西回来了。  
“如果不给你一点教训，Bucky——”Steve按住了Bucky挣扎的身子，把他的两只手高高的举过头顶，同时也注意没去弄疼那只受伤的胳膊。  
“你永远不会知道我有多么生气。”  
“嗨，被这样，Steve！”Bucky不停的动着他的胳膊，但是想从美国队长的手心里逃走，这件事显然就是不现实的。  
等到干燥柔软的触感传到Bucky的手腕上时，他才模模糊糊的知道了Steve是去拿了什么——那卷今天下午被用在他胳膊上的绷带，现在被用在他手上了。  
“Steve！你不能这么对我！我真的要生气了！一周都不理你！”  
“你可以这样，如果你明天早上想被我抱着回去的话。”Steve挑挑眉，把他的小男孩翻了个身，一只手搭在了对方的军裤边上，缓缓的开口，“Baners中士因负“重伤”无法自己用腿赶路了，大伙都会知道你伤在哪的。”

“你他妈的！”Bucky直接骂出了声，他向上踢击，结实有力的大腿勾在一起绞尽了Steve的脖子，“快放开我，不然——”  
Steve强硬的分开了他的两条腿，握紧了其中一只脚腕，把它固定在了自己的肩膀上，“你喜欢这样的姿势，Bucky？那我们就这么来好了。”  
“Fuck you,Steve！”  
“谢谢你指出接下来我们要做的事，不过是我干你。”

Bucky惊恐的瞪大眼睛，Steve的手就在他的军裤边上。他的两只手都被对方束缚在绷带里，一条腿被压着，另一条被他扛在了肩膀上，一点反抗能力也没有了。  
“Steve~”他放软了声调，身体在床单上磨蹭着，“对不起。”

他不知道自己在男人身上主动扭动的身体有多么诱人，绷在军裤下的屁股翘成一道色情的弧线。如果说原本Steve只是想吓唬一下这个总是把自己话当耳边风的小坏蛋，那现在，他是不可能再让对方不“吃”点什么东西就下床了。  
他果断的扒开了Bucky的军裤，换了个姿势，把Bucky抱进怀里。他会让这个小坏蛋用后面那张嘴深深的把他的东西给吃进去的，但还不是现在。  
Steve把Bucky扭动不停的脑袋按到了自己勃起的阴茎前，军裤已经被撑出一个小包了。

“不想痛的话，Bucky，舔一舔。”  
他当然不会让他痛，但是必要的威胁总是要有的。  
“那你把拉链拉开！”知道这顿艹肯定逃不掉的Bucky恶狠狠的说，“不然怎么舔！”  
“用嘴。”Steve低下头，拍拍他的脸蛋，“Bucky哥哥，你自己来，用嘴把它拉开。”  
Bucky不可置信的抬头看了Steve一眼，对方的眼神告诉他就是这样。

“我总有一天要让你好看！”  
嘴里放着狠话，Bucky还是认命的低下头。他张开自己红润的嘴唇，洁白的牙齿咬住了拉链的一头，他努力的用嘴拉开那条拉链。Steve甚至不帮他一下，他的口水顺着开合的嘴角向下流，滴在Steve的底裤上。他咬着内裤边，强烈的男性气息盘旋在他的唇角。Bucky的喉咙滚动了一下，赤裸的双腿卷缩在床单上。  
Steve伸手去摸他衬衫下的两颗乳头，指腹打着圈按在乳晕上，等到那可怜的两颗乳头在布料后挺立起来时，他又狠狠的对着乳尖按下去，让Bucky露出甜蜜又难受的呻吟声。  
“你再这样，这条内裤我永远也咬不下来了。”Bucky喘着粗气声，他能感觉到自己也硬了起来，下体颤巍巍的竖立着，在床单上难耐的摩擦。

Steve轻笑了下，吹了口气在Bucky的耳边，他的手指听话的从胸口那两点移开，却又往下在Bucky的大腿内侧揉弄。  
“Bucky...哥哥...”  
“St...eve！”Bucky硬的发疼，Steve绝对是故意的。他咬着Steve的内裤边，连话都说不完整，Steve的手指已经在他的后庭打转了。他的唾液润湿了Steve的内裤，军裤的拉链在他的脸颊上压出一道痕迹，Bucky终于脱掉了那条该死的内裤。  
Steve的阴茎弹跳的拍在了他的脸上，前端流出些许液体的小孔抵在了他的睫毛上。

Steve的一只手指挤进了Bucky干涩紧致的甬道里，因为连续的战争，他们已经有将近一个月没做过了，Bucky的身体又回到了当初没被开苞前生涩的样子。  
“没有润滑剂。”Steve挺着身子，把他的阴茎更深的塞进Bucky的嘴里，“这是惩罚，会有点疼，但是放心，不会弄伤你的。”  
他含着Steve的老二，对着这条总是折磨他的棍子又吸又舔，没法出声，只能发出模糊的两声呜咽。Steve的另一只手卡着他的脖子，不让他退出来，穴口被手指挤的生疼，Bucky甚至没法开口责备对方。  
“小心你的牙齿，Bucky哥哥。”Steve又往里伸了一根手指，“你不会想知道如果你咬到它的话，会发生什么的。”

Bucky的脸颊被撑成了Steve阴茎的样子，他湿润的红唇衔着Steve的阴茎，湿软的舌头舔过柱身，前端的龟头戳进了他的喉管里，Bucky的眼角因为Steve的捉弄渗出了点泪花。  
他的嘴唇很适合含着男人的阴茎，当然，这里的男人只能是Steve Rogers。天生微翘的唇角，红艳的唇色，还有湿滑的舌头，温暖的口腔。Steve卡着Bucky的下巴，用力的顶了进去，这记深插彻底的把Bucky的眼泪给顶下来了，他甩着头，眼泪滑过刚刚含过Steve阴茎的唇角。Steve还没射出来，Bucky的嘴已经被他操的很开了，乖顺的张开成一个小口。这一切都让Steve血脉喷张，他更想去用Bucky后面的那个小洞，所以他放过了对方。  
Bucky挪着膝盖往后退，没能退出几步，又被Steve钳在了怀里，只能发出猫一般的鼻音。

他伸了四根手指在Bucky已经变得软热的穴洞里，分泌出的肠液在手指的进出间发出叽咕的水声。  
刚刚才为Steve口交过的Bucky甚至还没来得及喘息，就被Steve带进了绝顶的高潮里。超级英雄的手指迅猛有力的刺进Bucky的甬道里，一次次的戳到快感最深的那一点。  
“嗯...Steve...”Bucky压抑不住的呻吟声传进Steve的耳朵里，只是让他的手指更快更深的戳了进去。  
Bucky在远处战友们的谈笑声中尖叫出声，这声拉长的尖叫很快被拖成了一道泣音。他硬到发疼，只差一点就能射出来的阴茎被Steve捏在手里，那卷该死的绷带再一次的被用在了Bucky的身上，Steve用它捆住了Bucky的阴茎。

“St...eve...”Bucky的睫毛沾满了眼泪，他可怜兮兮的抬起头，两只手被捆在背后，肩膀即使有Steve的照看还是渗出了点血迹，白嫩的脸蛋上除了沾上了Steve的液体，还有凝固着的血液。这种强烈的让男人看了想要凌虐的美感聚集在Bucky的身上，Steve只要看着这张脸仿佛都能射出来。  
“让我...射...”  
“不行，宝贝。”Steve把他的一条腿搬到了肩上，眼神亮的吓人，他做了Bucky的招牌动作，缓慢的舔着嘴唇，像是要把对方拆之入腹，“现在才刚刚开始呢，等会，我们一起射。”  
“你...他妈...啊！”  
Bucky的咒骂被Steve进来的阴茎撞得支离破碎，比手指粗的多的美国队长的老二在他的小口反复的进出，他硬的发痛，被悬在高潮上无法释放，只能仰着脖子发出一句又一句破碎的呻吟。

 

“你错了吗，Bucky？”Steve用力的撞击他的穴口，双手揉着Bucky发红的臀瓣。龟头挤开湿软的甬道，肠液、前列腺液混杂在一起，甚至连Steve的耻毛都挤进了敏感的穴口。  
“我才...啊...没有...”Bucky的眼泪一滴滴的流下了，行军床在超级士兵的冲刺下，咯吱咯吱直响，像是下一秒就能断掉。  
Steve沉闷的笑着，他的下身还在凶狠的捅进Bucky的肠道里，却低下嘴唇温柔的吻住了Bucky受伤的那只肩膀。  
“你错了吗？”他又说了一遍，从床上站起来，结实的胳膊托举着Bucky，这个姿势让他的阴茎能够进入到Bucky体内最深的地方。  
Bucky哭的直打嗝，夹杂着呻吟声传进Steve的耳朵里。他整个身体的重量帮助他极深极深的吃进了Steve的阴茎，让他产生一种要被Steve操坏了的错觉。绷带被Steve解开了，他立马射了出来，精液洒在了地板上。  
可是下一秒席卷而来的高潮再次吞没了他，Steve没有给他缓冲过不应期的时间，他的阴茎仍旧又狠又快的操进他的身体里，乳头被咬在齿间，全身上下所有的敏感点都在Steve的控制内。

他被抱着再次操的射了出来，第二次的精液稀薄的洒在了Steve的衬衫上。该死的，操他的这个人甚至还是衣装整洁，而他被栓在那根阴茎上，衬衫早就被撕扯着扔到了地上，只有脚上还套着那一双战靴。  
“St...eve...”他低语着，软的不像话的身子贴在Steve的胸膛上，他哭的脸颊发红，眼泪蹭到了Steve的下巴上。  
“我...嗯...”他贴在Steve的耳边发出一道长长的呻吟，绑在一起的手环住了Steve的脖子。他红润的嘴唇贴到了Steve蓝色的眼睛上，然后轻轻的伸出舌尖舔了一下。Steve明显的被他的动作愣住了。  
“我错了，我爱你。”  
抱住Bucky的胳膊在这一瞬间收紧，Steve的阴茎更快的操着他，Bucky仰着头，脖颈深深的折出一道弧度。  
“射...进来...St...eve...”  
Steve抱着他，把他放回到床上：“你会难受的。”  
他长叹了一口气，在最后拔了出来，全部射进了Bucky的臀缝里，黏乎乎的精液沾满了Bucky挺翘的臀部。

 

Bucky在他的怀里喘气，Steve解开了他手上的绷带。  
“Steve。”他小声的委屈的在对方的耳边喊他的名字，眼睛湿漉漉的。  
Steve揉乱了他的头发，伸手刮了刮Bucky的小鼻子。  
“我希望有一天我可以永远的不带那些，伤药还有绷带。”他紧紧的给了Bucky一个拥抱，紧到箍着Bucky都有些痛了，“所以——别再让我担心了，好吗？”  
“嗯。“Bucky亲了亲他的嘴唇，“我发誓。”

 

-End-


End file.
